


Live Feed

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: Day 4Simple: First TimeSituational: Everyone finds out about Ignis and Noctis





	Live Feed

Their first time is in the first cluttered room they could find with a lock on the door. It's high school, right before a summer break that’ll send Ignis out of reach and leave Noctis high and dry for 3 long years.  


Sort of.  


Everything's hot, the uniforms are stifling and there’s not nearly enough lube but Noct still manages to squeeze into the closest thing to Nirvana he thinks he’ll ever find. Their motions are jerky, disjointed, there are about as many moans as there are laughs and yelps, and it’s over far too soon by both their standards, leaving them and the room sticky and stained. Still panting, it’s only in their post coital snuggles and nips that Noctis finally notices the tiny red light on the control panel beneath Ignis’ still leaking rump.  


“Harder, Noct, harder!” Prompto calls.  


“I wish I could stay inside you forever, Specs!” Gladiolus joins in.  


The first hour or so was embarrassing, but now? Now Ignis removes the hand he’s been restraining a fuming Noctis with and watches as his boyfriend decimates their best friends.


End file.
